


Proof Is In The Cobbler

by slothfulzel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's mom sends cobbler. Jared approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Is In The Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Tenses will be the death of me. Please try to look over the glaring mistakes here. x-x

It wasn’t like Jared had had thoughts like this before. Okay well, maybe once. Or twice. Or seven thousand four hundred and twelve times, but that was seriously not the point. The real problem was that Jared’s mind had just completely crossed the not-so-fine line of ‘oh-sweet-lord-too-much!’

There he was, sitting with Jensen at their kitchen table. Sadie and Harley had long since forgotten their ply of begging for table scraps and were now resting comfortably in their doggy beds. Jared only wished he could be so lucky as to enjoy that comfort as well (though, with his own bed, and not a doggie one, he was a _bit_ large for that, really). But no, he was currently sitting in front of Jensen fuckin’ Ackles watching the man all but make sweet, sticky love to his blackberry cobbler.

Those plush, red lips slid sensually over the silver fork as it passed to and fro, from the pastry and back to Jensen’s mouth. As the lips close over the fork to keep the sweet between them, the silver utensil leaves indentions in the plump lower lip. Every now and again the older man’s long, pink tongue would snake from between his lips to catch stray crumbs around his mouth. It took all Jared had not to scramble over the table and tackle his friend. He imagined the cobbler licked from Jen’s mouth would be monumentally better than the section that he had just recently devoured.

“Jare?” Jensen’s voice broke through the haze of Jared’s mind and with a miniscule start the younger man jumped up from the table to flee the room before he had the chance to even know what he was doing. Steeling himself to not run screaming in frustration Jared grabbed his empty plate instead. Throwing Jensen a quick smile just this side of fake Jared turned to the sink and deposited his dish.

“Yeah Jen?” Jared winced as his voice sounded too loud and too rough to be normal. Ignoring that fact the taller man made his way to the fridge and, without turning back to his friend, Jared grabbed them a beer. Jensen stared at him the whole time, making Jared sweat under the scrutinizing gaze. He didn’t meet the older man’s eyes as he sat down his beer.

“Well you were staring like you wanted to say something. So… what’s on your mind?” Jensen’s smile was as true and soft as ever, he could tell that Jared was upset about something and that thought only made Jared’s stomach tighten and flutter while the war in his mind raged on. Jared refrained from voicing his first thought of ‘Your mouth ‘round my dick.’, however. He really didn’t think Jensen would appreciate that at the moment, or ever, really, if he was being honest with himself.

“I, uh… I wasn’t really thinking about anything, man. Just lettin’ my mind wander a bit I guess.” Settling with that not-really-a-lie lie Jared slumped down in his normal place across from Jensen and gulped down half of his beer in one great gulp. He really needed the calm of an alcohol buzz right now because really? Pervin’ on your best friend -- especially when neither of you are particularly homosexual -- just isn’t cool. Jared’s actually pretty sure it’s even in the ‘Manbook’, and ‘Manbook’ is law.

Jensen didn’t take his eyes off of the younger man and Jared knew then that his friend didn’t believe him for a split second. Jared was surprised, though, when Jensen just gave a shrug and went back to eating in that incredibly sexy, delectably sinful, is-illegal-in-27-states way that seemed to come naturally to him. 

Jared tried and failed to suppress a shudder as Jen’s fork left a four pronged blackberry trail across his lower lip. Gulping down the rest of his beer and nearly choking in the process Jared stood quickly from his chair, bashing his knees against the underside of the table. Letting out a loud yelp Jared pushed back on the chair behind him accidentally knocking it over in his rush to get away from the table. 

Finally righting himself and his chair Jared looked up to Jensen with a sheepish, embarrassed smile, but he certainly wasn’t ready for the sight that greeted him when his eyes met his friend’s face. Sucking in a deep breath Jared’s whole body went rigid and still as Jensen sat in the same manner. In all of ten seconds Jared took in the damage he had done.

Beginning from top to bottom, Jared’s eyes made their way down Jensen’s body. The man’s hair was just as perfect as it had been prior to Jared’s spaz out. The locks appeared smooth and soft as they stood up in all their golden brown glory, while the smooth plane of Jensen’s forehead was wrinkle free and expressionless for the moment. The older man’s eyes were a little less blank as they stared holes into Jared’s head with a deadpan expression. Skimming over Jensen’s adorable freckles and pointed nose, Jared’s gaze finally settled on the mouth that he had just been obsessing over. 

There, accompanying Jensen’s plush red lips, was a dark blue smear along with a light brushing of crumbs and a fluff of white whipped cream right across Jen’s mouth. Gulping in another deep breath of air, Jared didn’t know whether to laugh, run for cover, or go take a very cold shower. He settled for starring in amused horror.

Jensen, however, pursed his lips in annoyance before his tongue poked out from between his lips to catch some of the smashed concoction. After a few seconds thought his face twitched before breaking into a wide grin and he burst out laughing both at himself and Jared’s crazy fumbling act. Feeling safe for the moment, Jared let out his own great guffaw before standing with his friend and moving to the kitchen sink. Grabbing a clean washcloth Jared wetted it quickly with slightly shaking fingers.

“Dude, I’m so sorry.” Jared couldn’t keep the rasp of uncertainty from his voice as he turned back to Jensen to hand him the wet rag. He stopped immediately, though when he found the older man directly behind him, so close he could feel the heat coming off of his body. Jensen already had most of the pastry from his face and onto his fingers and into his mouth but there was still a bit sticking right under his lip. 

Jensen didn’t have time to move and Jared didn’t have time to think before the taller of the two surged forward, dropping the washcloth in the process, to grab Jensen’s head on either side of his face and lean in. 

Jared stopped half a breath away from those tantalizing lips and all conscious thought gone, flicked his tongue out just enough to reach Jensen’s mouth. Running his tongue smoothly under the shorter man’s lip Jared revels in the taste of cobbler and Jensen before placing a barely there kiss to his best friend’s lower lip.

All of the sudden Jared’s senses come back in a startling woosh and he physically pushed himself away from Jensen. Not bothering to look back up to the other man’s eyes Jared stood stock still a good five feet away from anything and managed to whisper a very quiet, “Sorry…” before going silent, waiting for the fists and harsh words that were sure to follow his actions.

...

Jensen’s day had been mediocre. Not too good and not too bad, but when he got a call from his mother saying that she was sending up some of her (what should be) World famous blackberry cobbler his day became monumentally better. She also mentioned expensive one-day delivery and Jensen’s heart could have exploded in his joy. That’s pretty much what got him through the day. Well that and his BFF Sasquatch. Jared was just as excited for the legendary cobbler as Jensen was even though he hadn’t yet been able to try it. Jared’s usual motto for such new things was ‘If Jen likes it, then I’ll freakin’ _love_ it!’. The motto was usually found true.

So here Jensen was, sitting down with a huge pan full of blackberry cobbler, half of which was fully his. He almost couldn’t get more excited. That was until Jared began devouring a large section of his half of the treat. Seeing the look on his friend’s face had Jensen in a state of pure comfort and happiness. He felt like home, even though he balked at that clichéd thought.

Twelve minutes pass before Jared was completely done with the cobbler on his plate. He had complained about not having any vanilla ice cream for the occasion, but had been well assured that he didn’t need it. Jensen was totally right on that front, Jared had decided after the first bite. 

Jensen’s piece, though only slightly smaller than Jared’s huge serving, was still lying half eaten on his plate. Jensen was taking his sweet time, savoring all that he could before it was gone. In hindsight Jensen knew that that particular decision was what started all of what came to pass and, truly? He wasn’t quite sure if that was bad or the best thing that has ever transpired in his life. He’s still thinking on that currently, but certainly leaning toward the latter option.

Jared is standing a good five feet away from him mumbling an apology while Jensen is standing frozen by the sink with one hand on his lips and the other hanging limply by his side. Without conscious thought the older man ran his tongue lightly down the path that Jared’s tongue had traveled just seconds before. He wasn’t surprised when the taste came as just Jared with only a hint of the cobbler. He was surprised, however, when his mind finally kicked into gear and he completely comprehended what had just happened. 

Jared Tristan Padalecki, co-star, best friend, one of the sexiest, straightest (though that part was now questionable), _sexiest_ people on the face of the earth had just licked blackberry cobbler from his lips. Jensen almost passed out from the rush of blood from his brain. He was surprised he didn’t get a freakin’ nose bleed or something just as equally embarrassing.

Looking to Jared, Jensen noticed the look on his face, though it was mostly covered by his mop of brown hair, was one of complete skittish terror, like Jared expected Jen to come at him with fists flying. Jensen had to admit, though, if it was anyone other than Jared he just might have decked him, but this? This was Jared fuckin’ Padalecki. The man Jensen had been having naughty thoughts about since he first met him, his best friend who was always there for him, his roommate who put up with all of his ridiculous habits, just Jared. 

Not noticing just how much time had passed, Jensen finally pulled himself out of his thoughts to confront Jared—he didn’t know exactly how that was going to turn out, but he had to let the other man know that he wasn’t going to attack him any time soon. Looking and seeing now, rather than just staring blindly, Jensen’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Jared there—still waiting to be bludgeoned to death.

“Jared?” Jensen began in a whisper but immediately stopped as he saw his friend flinch at his name, the older man swiftly changed his tactics. Striding forward quickly Jensen reached Jared before the other had time to run away, though Jared still flinched away expecting fists. A pained smile reached Jensen’s face as he slowly reached out his hand, palm open, to touch Jared’s shoulder lightly, just enough to bring Jared’s attention to his eyes. After a few long seconds Jared finally looked up at Jensen from under his bangs. Jared’s eyes were bloodshot with balancing tears though none would fall—the smile stayed on Jensen’s face, light and accepting and maybe just a tiny bit hopeful.

“Did you mean it?” Jensen’s eyes never left Jared’s as he spoke those four simple words. Four simple words that held a precious friendship teetering on the edge of oblivion. Four simple words that formed one simple question that Jensen needed to hear the answer to.

Jared didn’t move or speak or flinch or blink. He stared into Jensen’s eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Jensen, nervous that something was wrong with Jared just zoning out like that, moved closer until he was directly in front of Jared. Jensen’s hands shook as they moved slowly to rest lightly on either side of Jared’s face. Jensen shivered slightly as Jared’s stubble scraped across the sensitive skin on the inside of his palms, but Jared still didn’t so much as twitch. 

With a furrowed brow Jensen frantically thought of anyway he could bring Jared back and resisted the urge to grin like a madman when he found the perfect solution. Taking a deep breath Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes and spoke in his most serious ‘Dean’ voice.

“ _Jared_.”

That seemed to grab Jared’s full attention long enough for Jensen to let out a bright smile and squish Jared’s cheeks together, pushing the other man’s lips into a plush pout for just a moment before surging up without much more thought. Jensen met Jared’s lips with his own in a quick, chaste but incredibly sweet and heartfelt kiss. Pulling away Jensen’s eyes met Jared’s and the older man realized that, yeah he had just kissed his co-star, sasquatch of a best and that he also meant all of the meaning behind the kiss, so he said as much.

“Because I meant mine.” Jensen smiled and released Jared’s face before taking one large step away from the taller man. Jared stood still for a moment then, as if snapping himself from a daydream, shook his head and his lips broke into an incredibly wide, blinding smile fit with adorable eye-crinkles and dimples. 

Jared didn’t move for another split second before he practically catapulted himself at Jensen, catching the older man off guard. So off guard, in fact, that the two grown men ended up on the cold tile floor of their kitchen. Jared had turned at the last moment and took the brunt of the fall, though he really, really didn’t seem to mind seeing as how his lips were on Jensen’s so fast the older man had no time to think.

Jensen gasped into Jared’s mouth but a quick moan escaped unbidden as well as Jared’s tongue took the liberty of scouting out Jensen’s mouth like it belonged there. A moan from Jared accompanied Jensen’s as the younger man grasped his best friend to his body tightly and thoroughly explored Jensen’s lips, tongue, and teeth. Pulling Jensen’s plush lower lip into his mouth, Jared sucked lightly before tugged away and released the man’s lip with a wet plop.

Both men lie on the floor panting and smiling at each other for all of five seconds before Jensen scoffs and pushes up off of Jared. Now standing, Jensen feigns brushing dust from his clothing before smirking down at Jared, holding out his hand in an offering of help up. Jared returns Jen’s smirk and takes the presented hand. They hall Jared’s broad figure off of the floor and Jared immediately crowds in on Jensen, pulling the slightly smaller man into a giant bear hug.

“Jen…” Jared starts, but Jensen puts his hand over Jared’s mouth to keep him from talking.

“Nope. Hush. No talking for a minute, alright? Let’s go watch a movie.” And with that Jensen sauntered out of the kitchen and into the living room, not waiting for Jared to follow, but knowing that he would. Jared can’t help the grin that lights up his face as he all but scrambles after Jensen. He had a feelin’ that it would be a really, really good night.


End file.
